


To Brighten Someone’s Day

by Vcl_1807



Series: One-Shots [13]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcl_1807/pseuds/Vcl_1807
Summary: Requested from Tumblr.Anonymous asked:The ask box is fixed now. My friend is a fan of your writing and loves Jumin Han. Her birthday and his are in the same day and she is sad lately. I was wondering if you could write a little story for it with mc and Jumin celebrating their birthdays on the same day. Thank you very much. Thank you for answering. -^=^ P.s have a very good day.





	To Brighten Someone’s Day

A groan escapes her lips as the early morning rays of sun shine through the blinds, blinding her. ‘Jumin must have opened them up’ she thought. Her days at work and school have been really stressing her out lately, dampening her mood even when not doing any work as a result. A groan rumbles in her throat at the realization on what day it is, ‘It’s Jumin and I’s birthday…’ With another groan, (Y/N) rolls out of the comfy and warm king-sized bed and heads to the kitchen, barring the best smile that she could muster up for the morning.

The scent of Jumin’s famous home-made pancakes can be caught upon entering the room, a sweet scent that brings somewhat truth to the fake smile. His pancakes never cease to bring a smile to her face. She walks up behind him and wraps her arms around him, placing her face flush against his back. Jumin spins in her embrace and gladly returns it. She didn’t know this but Jumin was well aware of her current drop in mood therefore leading him to plan and make this day the best for her.

Her happiness is his happiness after all.

“Happy birthday, my love” he wished to his wife, a smile on his face. (Y/N) moves her head to look up at Jumin in the eyes, returning the smile.

“Happy birthday to you too, darling.” She wishes back.

“I made your favourite, strawberry flavoured pancakes” Jumin turns back to the stove, (Y/N) standing to his right, watching intently as he cooked.

“But, Jumin, today is not only my day, it’s your too…” she reminds him. Jumin simply chuckles.

“Yes, I know kitten.” Is all he says before he turns off the stove and ushers her to take a seat at the table. Once she’s seated Jumin brings two plates full of nice, warm pancakes, setting one in front of (Y/N) and the other in front of himself.

“What are we doing to celebrate this time, Jumin?” she asks. She knows that Jumin is still somewhat of a mellow man, not to big on celebrations. He has enough of those with his job. The usual activities that are done is sitting at home, cuddling each other, as well as Elizabeth the 3rd, maybe watching a movie or two and finishing off with going out to a fancy restaurant for dinner. He will also usually state these plans, or at least some, but his next sentence leaves her confused and a little shocked.

“It’s a surprise, my love”

Finishing up breakfast, Jumin grabs the plates and brings them to the sink, (Y/N) following to clean them. When Jumin notices what’s she about to do he stops her, “I’ll get someone to clean these but I need you to go get dressed.” Again, confusion paints her face. She goes to open her mouth to ask a question but Jumin is quick to start talking again, “And no, nothing formal. Just something casual.” With a reluctant nod, (Y/N) heads back to the bedroom to get changed.

Summer is just ending and the weather is starting to turn into cool temperatures, perfect weather for a nice light brown hoodie, black leggings and a grey toque. Exiting and making her way to the door, she is surprised to see Jumin already in clothes, ‘Wasn’t he just in PJs?’, and casual clothes at that! Jumin actually looks pretty good without a suit, blue jeans and a grey t-shirt along with a blue jean jacket and a black toque replacing it. Man, Jumin Han is full of surprises today…

“Ready, Love?” (Y/N) nods her head yes and Jumin gives a small smile. Jumin and (Y/N) then exit the penthouse, off to the first mystery destination of the day.

Walking through a park like a normal couple has proven to be relaxing. No bodyguards, no renting out the entire park just for the two of them, just a normal walk. It actually feels really nice. The cool breeze blows throw her hair, hair ending up going in her face. Jumin leans down and tucks it behind her ear, sneaking a kiss on the forehead while doing so. Her cheeks are a light shade of pink, the breeze not being the only cause. Jumin merely chuckling lightly and continues to walk hand-in-hand through the park with her.

Next stop, Jaehee’s house. Why? Well because Jumin along with all the other members are throwing a surprise party for her and just a normal party for Jumin, since he was the one who thought of the idea. Walking into the home, immediately the RFA yell “SURPRISE” and confetti are popped. Wishes of Happy Birthday are tossed around by the members to both Jumin and (Y/N), smiles all around. Presents are given, cake is eaten and laughs are shared with the family she had made with them all, especially her husband, Jumin. 9 o’clock rolls around pretty fast when you’re with the people that you love the most, and its now time to go home. Walking back to the penthouse, a smile still on her face, (Y/N) has completely forgotten about all the stress and depression she’s been feeling and that’s a win for Jumin. He did what he was hoping to do, cheer up (Y/N) on such a special day for her and him.

An hour later that’s filled with wine and cuddles, Jumin decides he needs to tell her something.

“My love?” She hums in acknowledgment. “You know, I did realize your sudden change in mood, right?” (Y/N) chuckles slightly at his confession.

“Should have known, nothing gets past the Jumin Han…” It was meant as somewhat of a joke but Jumin, at this moment, is all serious.

“Darling, you know you can talk to me if something is bothering you. I hate seeing you so sad, even the tiniest bit hurts me.” Sensing the serious atmosphere, (Y/N) answers back with a sigh and the same level of seriousness as him.

“I know Jumin, I just… I don’t know…” Jumin pulls her towards him, arms wrapping around her, keeping her in a loving and warm hug.

“I won’t force you to tell me right now, just know that I am here whenever you need me. So… just come to me when need be”

(Y/N) exhales out of her nose, calm now that she knows that Jumin is here with her no matter what.

“I will, Jumin. Thank you, I love you.” She mumbles into his chest. His safe and secure and loving body. One that will be with her through ever step it takes to ease her problems.

Smiling Jumin replies, tightening his hold slightly and bringing (Y/N) closer, “I love you too, (Y/N). Forever and always, no matter what…”


End file.
